This disclosure relates generally to the field of wireless network communication, and in particular to a method and apparatus configured to allow inverse multiplexing over 802.11 wireless interfaces.
In many wireless communication systems, a frame structure is used for data transmission between a transmitter and a receiver. For example, the IEEE 802.11 standard uses frame aggregation in a Media Access Control (MAC) layer and a physical (PHY) layer. In a typical transmitter, a MAC layer receives a MAC Service Data Unit (MSDU) and attaches a MAC header thereto, in order to construct a MAC Protocol Data Unit (MPDU). The MAC header includes information such as a source address (SA) and a destination address (DA). The MPDU is a part of a PLCP (Physical Layer Convergence Protocol) Service Data Unit (PSDU) and is transferred to a PHY layer in the transmitter to attach a PHY header (i.e., a PHY preamble) thereto to construct a PLCP Protocol Data Unit (PPDU). The PHY header includes parameters for determining a transmission scheme including a coding/modulation scheme.
Conventionally, APs allow simultaneous dual band operation, such as at 2.4 and 5 GHz. It is desirable to have a technique that allows higher throughput if both STA and AP support simultaneous dual band operation.